Pas de retrouvailles sans séparations
by DePlumeAPlume
Summary: {OS – Vœux - Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur} Leurs chemins de vie avaient été parsemés de nombreuses séparations. Suivies heureusement par des retrouvailles. Pas toutes heureuses, parfois tragiques, mais ils ont pu se retrouver. Pour ne plus se quitter.


**_Sur l'idée originale de _Nanthana14 _et _Syrène-T_, nous avons pu formuler des vœux de fic qu'on voulait lire _****_dans le cadre du groupe _****Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur****_. Et nous nous transformions en fée aussi pour choisir l'un des voeux des participants pour l'exhausser. Ici, c'est celui de _DinaChhaya- TalaNokomis_ que j'ai voulu réaliser : des retrouvailles entre frères ou amis. _**

_**J'espère que cet OS te plaira, ainsi qu'à vous qui passez. **_

_**PS : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Pas de retrouvailles sans séparations**

* * *

Leurs chemins de vie avaient été parsemés de nombreuses séparations. Suivies heureusement par des retrouvailles. Pas toutes heureuses, parfois tragiques, mais ils ont pu se retrouver. Pour ne plus se quitter.

oO0Oo

Enfants, ils avaient été comme les doigts d'une main; inséparables, le plus grand jouant au protecteur, le cadet au petit farceur malicieux mais sans méchanceté. L'un démontrant sa force, l'autre émerveillant par ses illusions magiques.

Puis l'adolescence avec son lot de questionnements, d'affirmation, de doute, de peur de jugement de soi est arrivée. L'ainé traçant sa route vers ce que tout Asgard attendait de lui adulte, le cadet s'en éloignant peu à peu, ne pouvant lutter sur sa nature profonde de sorcier et reniée par ce monde.

Les séparations jalonnant leurs enfances étaient toujours courtes, les retrouvailles étaient douces et complices.

Des retrouvailles aux goûts sucrés des liens fraternels.

oO0Oo

Deux frères dans deux mondes différents. Voilà où ils en étaient après le couronnement raté de Thor. Ce dernier sur Midgard, Loki sur le trône d'Asgard.

Séparés par la distance imposée par le Père-de-Toutes-Choses. Séparés par les événements, découlant d'actions de l'un et l'autre, et pourtant loin de leurs desseins premiers. Séparés par les secrets de famille; déstabilisé par sa découverte, Loki ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la rejeter tout en prouvant qu'il l'aimait plus fortement que lui-même. Une contradiction si forte en lui qu'elle ressortit en rage.

Une rage agrandie lors des retrouvailles avec son frère. Poussant ce dernier à le combattre. A le tuer peut-être ? Il n'avait plus de frère dans sa tête. A quoi bon rester en vie alors que tout les séparait maintenant ?

Des retrouvailles violentes, criantes, blessantes et pourtant Thor et Loki se raccrochaient à la lance. Dernier lien les unissant.

Des retrouvailles aux goûts amers des mensonges.

oO0Oo

Une séparation longue d'une année, où il n'avait su ce qu'il était advenu de Loki après ce maudit moment sur le Bifrost. Il le pensait mort. Et là, Loki était vivant mais fou !

Thor ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pris à Loki de s'attaquer aux habitant de Midgard, mais comme il en fut soulagé de le savoir vivant. Car après l'avoir vu tomber dans cet infini étoilé, impuissant, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose : il restait son petit frère malgré que Loki ne soit pas Asgardien, ne soit pas du même sang que lui. Car on ne peut souffrir autant d'une perte si cette personne n'était plus rien ? Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose; qu'il rentre à la maison.

Et Loki, ébranlé par les paroles de son « frère ». Ainsi il l'avait pleuré ? Ainsi il le considérait toujours comme son frère ? Comment c'était possible ? Pourtant, il l'avait laissé. Laissé durant un an et au fond de son cœur régnait une douleur sourde, profonde d'un abandon à des souffrances sans nom.

Mais comment réfléchir correctement quand vous n'êtes pas seul dans votre tête, manipulé pour des desseins qui vous dépassent et qui ne sont que l'amplification d'une rancœur, qui n'était pas si grande au départ ?

Des retrouvailles brutales et dans la violence. Un retour à la maison pour y être enfermé.

Des retrouvailles aux goûts acides de l'humiliation et de l'incompréhension.

oO0Oo

Il l'avait aidé, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il l'avait suivi et voilà où il avait mené; son cadet à la mort sur cette terre désolée de Svartalfheim. Thor l'avait laissé, son combat contre Malekith n'étant pas fini, mais la douleur était tapie au fond de lui.

Après cette perte qui avait suivi celle de sa mère, il ne pouvait rester sur Asgard. Pourtant son cœur voulait y retourner après quelques années.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et sa colère de découvrir son frère bien portant, régnant en roi sur le peuple asgardien. Lui qui avait eu le cœur en miette, la volonté presque défaite, son frère avait osé lui faire ce coup ! Et de plus, par ses actes, Loki avait précipité la venue de Hela par la mort de leur père !

Des retrouvailles lui enlevant le poids du chagrin pour lui mettre celui de la colère.

Des retrouvailles aux goûts aigre-doux de la trahison et du soulagement.

oO0Oo

La pire des séparations. La plus brutale. La plus cruelle.

La pire, car elle était irrévocable. Il était mort pour de bon.

La plus brutale, car le Titan fou avait brisé net sa nuque.

La plus cruelle, car Loki s'était sacrifié pour lui.

Thor avait voulu le venger, mais il n'avait fait que rater sa mission tellement aveuglé par son chagrin. Et voilà qu'il se battait, pour une cause juste, il ne remettait pas en question ceci, mais seul… son monde disparu, sa famille morte, il ne pouvait rester longtemps dans cet état. Il ne le voulait pas de toute façon.

Il aiderait ses amis terriens contre ce monstre, et s'il devait y mourir, qu'il y meurt.

Et c'était ce qu'il espéra actuellement. Ils avaient réussi à battre Thanos. Il y eut des pertes. Des amis chers. Et lui, perdu dans cette forêt dans laquelle il était tombé, il espéra que le reste des Avengers ne le retrouveraient pas à temps. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses. Malgré la souffrance physique, il était heureux. Ils avaient gagné, la moitié de l'Univers était sauvée, et lui rejoindrait sa famille. Toute sa famille ?

...

Quand Thor rouvrit les yeux, il ne sentait plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de chagrin. En clignant des yeux, il découvrit ce qui l'entourait; de la lumière douce, un vent léger, des bruissements de vie.

Et trois silhouettes. Dont une, qui s'approcha si vite de lui qu'il avait eu juste le temps d'entendre les paroles avant d'être dans ses bras.

« Je t'avais promis mon frère que le soleil brillera sur nous à nouveau ! »

Des retrouvailles, éternelles, douces et heureuses.

Des retrouvailles aux goûts salés des larmes de joie de deux frères qui s'étaient retrouvés pour ne plus se quitter.


End file.
